Helium
by Koriou-Ou
Summary: Companion piece of Titanium. Kagami/Kuroko. He moves and his hold on you gets tighter, you let your head lean against his chest and think about old glory days and words you never let out of your mouth.


**Title: **Helium.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko is not mine, I just do this for fun.

**Paring: **Kagami/Kuroko (slight Aomine/Kuroko, one sided Kise/Kuro)

**Warnings:** BL which means boys love, guy*guy, don't like don't read -albeit is just kissing. Spoliers up until chapter 144.

**Genre: **Romance.

**A/N:** while there was a review in my previous story that bothered me to a big extent, I decided I would keep writing on this fandom and of course of this paring and perhaps of others in a near future. **Freedom of speech **bothered to leave a review only to say "Get a beta" and while my writing is not certainly the best (English is not my first language)well, I at least try –so I have to say to that person, do an account and then write your own stuff before being mean to another writer.

**To the other lovely people who left a Review… you made me happy! Thanks!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

The first time he kisses you is after your second victory together and while for him it may mean a conquest against one of the generation of miracles for you it means that Midorima-kun will trust more on his teammates –the kiss is unexpected albeit you had supposed it could come to this any time. This kissing-you-out-of-the-blue stuff isn't new for you. Kise-kun started the trend in middle school. But coming back to the problem at hand… Kagami-kun is sleeping placidly over his books given you have been attempting to teach him Japanese-classic-story without any new improvements so far.

You sigh and look at the ceiling –and well, its modern style reminds you that his place is huge and that somehow you have keep tag on how many kisses Kagami-kun has given you all this time. The first one after winning against Shuutoku, the second when you sought him out after your loss against…

The very first person you loved.

And while Kagami-kun sleeps and your hand reaches forward to tangle in his head to caress those soft strands of reddish black hair, you also remember how Kise-kun begged you for a kiss over almost two weeks after he had learned the true nature of your relation-ship with Aomine-kun. And how after many clumsy attempts on his part you had given up and had conceded him one on a bet over him managing to score against Aomine at least one time… you all had been little back then and had smiled over almost everything loving basketball for what it was not for the trill of the hunt of smaller preys -the kiss incident had been another thing to laugh about afterwards.

You have another team now –they are brave and strong and you would never put them on the same space in your heart when all the Teiko memories are safe. No, Seirin needs a space on his own and you really treasure every training and match and-

Your eyes return to him once more, your gaze softens. "I might have fallen in love with you," You say with your usual outright face. "so please take good care of me"

You don't say anything else for a while and keep the remembrance up, the third Kiss he gave you was on your way to Magi burger, it was spring and it tasted like cherry blossoms thriving with the promises of new beginnings -and while he is always a bit rough and awkward in those moments you can't help but feel grateful of having met him.

The fourth was when you finally achieved to defeat Touo and Aomine-kun smiled once again to you, even if bitter he was happy and you felt grateful once more. Now that you think of it, you have never really told him about what you really shared with Aomine-kun, you suspect he has read it between lines but you are not sure…

The fifth was today and it was different from the other ones. It was deeper and left you panting with your eyes all glazed over with dizziness and the want for more-

You stand to move him out of his slumber, is better for him to rest on his bed. From this point on it will only get harder "Kagami-kun"

"Kuroko?" He blinks and for a moment looks a bit lost.

"Is better for you to sleep in your bed" You are practical about it.

"You staying?" He yawns and you nod.

He hugs you from behind –he is already asleep and he is probably thinking you are his pillow. It has passed about an hour since you two got in the bed and you do feel happy albeit it never shows on your face. He moves and his hold on you gets tighter, you let your head lean against his chest and think about old glory days and words you never let out of your mouth.

.

.

.

"Kagami-Kun" You call out to him quietly –he is not paying attention to the teacher and of course he has been barely sleeping thanks to the impatience the winter cup provokes on him. The person who trained him is here to cheer on both of her students. This next game is important for him but not in the same terms as the game of Touou was... how he played against Aomine-kun... that was for you…

Now is personal and you poke his back with the gum of your pencil and with your eyebrows in an almost imperceptible frown because he has been thinking too much.

He scratches his head and turns to face you "Yeah?" He asks.

"It will be alright" You reassure him.

He smiles all wild and unstoppable and your heart seems to beat faster for a few minutes –you think is wonderful to feel like this again (after giving up on Aomine-kun, you thought… there would never be another one…) and smile back, well as much as you can anyway.

"Wanna go to Magi burger after training is over?" He probes –his hand resting on you desk.

"Sure" You say and it doesn't surprise you when your brain starts associating vanilla milk-shakes and sunny afternoons with Kagami-kun.

.

.

You walk alongside Kagami-kun after the training is over and even in doing something as simple as that, you both are in synchrony –is already night and Magi burger gets closer with each step.

You notice someone seeing you from distance and let your breath out –opting for sticking even closer to Kagami as a response.

"Wha?" He looks startled at you, you smile and he averts his eyes (a lovely shade of red painting his cheeks)

.

* * *

**Final** **Notes: **So this is kind of a sequel of Titanium, in fact –I thought about four related short stories, the third one will be Aomine-centric and… well you will see. The fourth is about Kise and Kasamtsu –they are also so cute!

Kuroko gave me problems with his flat personality but at least is done~

I should be studying or witting for an 1827 *KHR! contest I signed up for, but Kuroko and Kagami are eating away everything else.

Review?


End file.
